Sleeping Dragon
by PastTheVaultedDoors
Summary: Prideshipping. Dorks. I don't even know. Just dorky smut guys. Dorky smut.


Atem winked his eyes open when he heard his lover make his way through the dark room. Of course, it was late, he was at the office all night but didn't seem to care if he made noise to wake the other, who had since been soundly asleep.

Clothing hit the floor and the bed dipped low as Kaiba snug up behind the smaller boy, making him smile. "A little late tonight, aren't you?" Atem asked, but he knew that crawl into bed, knew that touch on his hip. Kaiba was not ready for sleep quite yet.

"Duel me, Atem," his voice dipped low to the floor as he breathed into Atem's ear.

A wolfish grin played on his lips as he allowed for the taller man to push him over onto his back and pull away the protective covers of his otherwise naked body. "You're on," the tired boy said but his eyes were instantly lit up at the sight of his lover looming overhead.

Atem accepted the kiss that was reaching for his mouth, and lazily lifted his still sleep-heavy arms to wrap them around Kaiba's neck. He wasn't interested in a fight right now, so when he felt strong hands draw his legs apart, he didn't resist and let Kaiba settle between his thighs.

"I lay one card on the field in attack mode," Kaiba mumbled against Atem's lips, and already fingers inched between Atem's cheeks. The boy jumped at the cold, slick feeling of the lube. "Geeze, at least give a guy some warning," he nipped at Kaiba's lip.

Kaiba chuckled darkly and already began to probe that wrinkled entrance. He circled the hole, slicking it up before he dipped the tip of his middle finger inside. Then, he broke the kiss and glanced down between them in surprise. "It slipped right in!"

Atem could only grin and wiggled playfully. "You might have had first attack, but I was prepared with a spell card," he teased, causing Kaiba to look back up in confusion. "I was impatient for you to get home and had a bit of fun with that toy we got last week. Turned out to be a magnificent substitute."

At that, Kaiba frowned in jealously of a TOY and Atem could only gasp as that finger was shoved all the way into his already stretched hole. Then the ring finger joined in, and Atem could only grip at Kaiba as he was suddenly fucked by the forceful attack on his sensitive body. Atem arched up, his newly engorged cock bobbed against Kaiba's bellybutton and he moaned out his name.

Atem tried to trap him by clenching down on those fingers, but it was quickly diverted and his body was soon assaulted by a third, then a fourth finger. Kaiba was showing no mercy as he fucked that tiny body so fast and hard he was up to the knuckles. "I could get my whole fist up there," Kaiba panted against Atem's moaning mouth. Kaiba was getting off on just the NOTION of impaling the other, but Atem soon laid another trap, clenching again and then reaching up and biting at Kaiba's lip. "Not so fast!" he roared.

Finally, Kaiba was forced out with an unhappy grunt. "Don't think this is over, Atem. I still have a few cards up my sleeve." Kaiba promised and surprised Atem with a sloppy yet brutal kiss, shoving his tongue in so far he was probably lapping at his back teeth.

Atem cried out around his mouth when a slick hand wrapped around his cock and began pumping with earnest. Atem retaliate with a torturous grip of his own. "Your Blue-Eyes is out," Atem growled, trying hard to keep control of the situation but having a hard time when he was assaulted so thoroughly. "Didn't even need to play the Flute of Summoning Dragon."

"Heh," Kaiba retorted, but the blush on his cheeks and the baiting breath told Atem he was losing his cool. It was fantastic, watching his lover fall apart in his hands. "Your Dark Magician was summoned to the field quickly. Are you getting desperate?"

"Gah, Seto!" Atem could feel his cheeks flush with blood at the innuendos. He was so embarrassed by Kaiba's words, but even more embarrassed at how much they turned him on. They didn't move from their positions for some time, instead eyeing each other like a battle was raging while simultaneously jerking each other off.

Fists were a blur, eyes locked, each one trying hard not to concede, but finally, the battle between Dark Magician and Blue Eyes White Dragon was won in the showdown. Kaiba groaned low and pulled back, yanking Atem's hand off of him. "Damn, Atem, you're beautiful when you fight with your full force." He was panting, heaving for air, but determined to find a win. He was near the edge already.

Atem grinned in his win, and was just as eager to see what happened next. "Your move," Atem jeered, to which Kaiba was only too eager to play his cards.

"Your Dark Magician may have thwarted my Blue Eyes," Kaiba huffed, squeezing out words with barely a breath to spare. His skin was shining in the dim light with a new layer of sweat. He gripped Atem's thighs and spread them wide, giving him an open view of Atem's Kuribohs and that glistening, abused hole. "But my Ultimate Dragon will take down your Dark Magician Girl."

Atem tried to sit up, shot up, but couldn't get far from his position from his back. "Don't call my- don't call it that!" he yelled, then yelped as Kaiba ignored his protests and shoved the head of his cock inside. With one mighty thrust they were both frozen from the amazing sensation of Kaiba's Dragon sated fully inside the tight but willing body.

Kaiba paused overhead and grit his teeth, eyes closed tightly as he struggled to regain control. Atem could only watch in fascination but couldn't stop his asshole from fluttering against the new intrusion. He was much bigger than that toy, and he felt that much better.

Atem gripped Kaiba's head, his hair, and pulled him in close for a deep, lingering kiss while his body adjusted to the delicious intrusion. Then, when he felt his body finally relax, he yanked the other away with one, heavy demand. "Dear Ra, Seto, you have to move. NOW!"

Kaiba didn't have to be told twice. Atem felt his hole contract as Seto pulled almost all of the way out, then slammed right back in to the hilt. He did this a few time, carving a pocket to fit his girth, before he readily got to work. It wasn't long before both boys were moaning and gripping at each other's bodies as they thrust hard together in a familiar battle. There was no control, from either of them, and both lost the duel.

It was a glorious defeat.

Soon, always too soon, Atem could feel his body tingling with the desire to release. Fingers and toes curled, and he clenched down to try and stay it off, only to force it further with Kaiba's shock of the action. He thrust upwards a few times, nailing Atem's sweet spot.

"Kaiba," Atem said warily, using his battle name as he gave warning. "I'm… touch me!"

"Say it," Kaiba grunt, his own climax nearing.

"No!" Atem bellowed back.

"Say it!" Kaiba arched up again, pinning him in that sweet spot once more.

"Oh Ra!' Atem whined. He was there, so there, but just needed those last few strokes to get him off. "Fine!" He took a breath and bellowed. "Dark Magic Attack!"

He could feel Kaiba shiver against his body, but Atem was only too happy for his reward. Long, sure fingers wrapped around Atem's cock and it was over. The world whited out and Atem came so hard he couldn't even muster a final battle cry.

Kaiba's thrusts suddenly became uneven and his body was scrampling to keep up with the rush of pleasure at the throbbing muscles around him and the sudden pungent smell of sex on them. "White… Lightening… oh Atem!" Kaiba couldn't even finish his silly attack name as he came, shivering, inside Atem with so much force he could FEEL it shooting up into his body.

Kaiba collapsed on top of Atem, not even caring about squishing him apparently because Atem had to nudge him to at least give him room to breathe.

"That was…" Atem tried to speak, but he was short of breath. "A good… duel…"

"Yeah…" Kaiba mumbled his agreement where his nose was buried deep into Atem's neck. "Good duel…"


End file.
